Trilhas-sonoras da Disney Princesa
Esta é uma lista com trilhas sonoras lançadas para a franquia Disney Princesas. Trilha-sonoras A franquia é acompanhada de diversas músicas, que foram cantadas por diversos personagens nos filmes das princesas da Disney. As músicas em negrito são as músicas tema de cada princesa. ''Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões *Desejo uma Canção (I'm Wishing) *Esta Canção (One Song) *Meu Mundo Feliz (With a Smile and a Song) *Aprenda uma Canção (Whistle While You Work) *Eu Vou (Heigh Ho) *Burr Burr Burr (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum) *Lorerareii (The Silly Song) *'O Meu Príncipe Vai Chegar''' (Some Day My Prince Will Come) ''Cinderela *Cinderela *'Um Sonho é um Desejo''' (A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes) *Oh, Canta Rouxinol (Sing, Sweet Nightingale) *Canção dos Ratos (Work Song) *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo *Isto é o Amor (So This is Love) *Ano Maravilhoso (Perfectly Perfect) *Muito Mais que Sonhar (More Than a Dream) *No Baile (At the Ball) *I Still Believe ''A Bela Adormecida *Salve a Princesa Aurora (Hail to the Princess Aurora) *Um Presente (The Gifts of Beauty and Song) *Aonde (I Wonder) *'Você é Meu Príncipe Azul''' (Once Upon a Dream) *Skumps *Bela Adormecida (Sleeping Beauty) *Poor Aurora *As Chaves do Reino (Keys to the Kingdom) ''A Pequena Sereia *Histórias do Mar (Fathoms Below) *As Filhas do Rei Tritão (Daughters of King Triton) *'Parte do seu Mundo''' (Part of Your World) *Aqui no Mar (Under the Sea) *Pobres Corações Infelizes (Poor Unfortunate Souls) *Les Poissons *Beije a Moça (Kiss the Girl) *Canção de Vanessa (Vanessa's Song) *Retorno para o Mar (Down to the Sea) *Num Momento (For A Moment) *Tip e Dash (Tip and Dash song) *Encontro no Mar (Here On The Land and Sea) *Somente um Erro (Just One Mistake) *Eu me Lembro (I Remember) ''A Bela e a Fera *Prólogo (Prologue) *Bela (Belle) *Gaston *Seja Nossa Convidada (Be Our Guest) *Alguma Coisa Aconteceu (Something There) *Humano Outra Vez (Human Again) *'A Bela e a Fera''' (Beauty and the Beast) *A Canção da Multidão (The Mob Song) *Histórias (Stories) *Enquanto Houver Natal (As Long As There's Christmas) *Don't Fall in Love ''Aladdin *Noites da Arábia (Arabian Nights) *Correr para Viver (One Jump Ahead) *Amigo Insuperável (Friend Like Me) *Príncipe Ali (Prince Ali) *'Um Mundo Ideal (A Whole New World) *I'm Looking Out for Me *Nada Vale Mais no Mundo (Nothing in the World) *Esqueça Esse Amor (Forget About Love) *You're Only Second Rate *Há uma Festa Aqui em Agrabah (There's a Party Here in Agrabah) *Vem de Algum Lugar (Out of Thin Air) *Bem-vindo aos Quarenta Ladrões (Welcome To The Forty Thieves) *Pai e Filho (Father and Son) *Você Está Dentro ou Fora? (Are You In or Out?) ''Pocahontas *Virginia Compania (The Virginia Company) *No Compasso de um Tambor (Steady as the Beating Drum) *Logo Após a Curva do Rio (Just Around The Riverbend) *Ouça o Seu Coração (Listen With Your Heart) *Meu, Meu, Meu (Mine, Mine, Mine) *'Cores do Vento (Colors of the Wind) *Bárbaros (Savages) *Se Eu Não te Encontrasse (If I Never Knew You) *Mas Tenho Que Partir (Where Do I Go From Here) *Mais um Dia em Londres (What a Day in London) *Quando o Rei Olhar Você (Wait Till He Sees You) *Você Pode se Enganar (Things Are Not What They Appear) *Uma Ponte de Amor (Between Two Worlds) ''Mulan *Honrar a Todas Nós (Honor to Us All) *'Imagem''' (Reflection) *Não Vou Desistir de Nenhum (I'll Make a Man Out of You) *Alguém pra Quem Voltar (A Girl Worth Fighting For) *True To Your Heart *Primeira Lição (Lesson Number One) *Simples Garota Eu Quero Ser (I Wanna Be Like Other Girls) ''A Princesa e o Sapo *Lá em Nova Orleans (Down in New Orleans) *'Quase Lá!' (Almost There) *Amigos do Outro Lado (Friends on the Other Side) *Se Eu Fosse um Ser Humano (When We're Human) *Gonna Take You There *Ma Belle Evangeline *Cavando Mais Até o Fundo (Dig a Little Deeper) *Never Knew I Needed Enrolados *'Quando Minha Vida Vai Começar''' (When Will My Life Begin) *Sua Mãe Sabe Mais (Mother Knows Best) *Um Sonho Eu Tenho (I've Got a Dream) *Vejo Então a Luz Brilhar (I See the Light) *Healing Incantation *Something That I Want ''Valente *O Céu Eu Vou Tocar (Touch the Sky) *Ao Ar Livre (Into the Open Air) *Learn Me Right *Canção de Mor'du (Song of Mor'du) *'Noble Maiden Fair (A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal)''' Categoria:Trilhas-sonoras Categoria:Trilhas-sonoras de filmes Disney Categoria:Trilhas-sonoras das princesas da Disney Categoria:Disney Princesa